iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Wars and Battles
Aegon's War of Conquest * 2 BC - 1 AC: Aegon's Conquest, also called the Conquest, was the campaign in which Aegon I Targaryen conquered most of Westeros. Supported by his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys their dragons, and a small army, Aegon subdued six of the Seven Kingdoms, successfully resisted only by Dorne. Not all the continent had to be taken by conquest, as some regions and houses actively supported House Targaryen and others submitted voluntarily. The Faith Militant Uprising * 41 AC - 48 AC: The Faith Militant Uprising was a general rebellion by the militant orders of the Faith of the Seven against the rule of House Targaryen over the Seven Kingdoms. The Dance of Dragons * 129 AC - 131 AC: The Dance of the Dragons was a civil war during Targaryen rule of the Seven Kingdoms. A war of succession between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra was fought over their father Viserys I's throne. It saw the deaths of both rival monarchs, and the crowning of Rhaenyra's son, Aegon III. [[The Blackfyre Rebellion|'The Blackfyre Rebellion']] * 196 AC: 'The Blackfyre Rebellion was a war fought between the loyalist forces of King Daeron II Targaryen and the rebel forces of his half-brother, Daemon I Blackfyre. Conflict arose when Daemon, a bastard son of the late King Aegon IV Targaryen, claimed the throne of his older, trueborn brother, King Daeron II Targaryen, which resulted in open civil war that divided the Seven Kingdoms. When Daemon Blackfyre wins at Redgrass Field and soon after takes King’s Landing, the war ends within months. Maekar Targaryen and Bloodraven flee across the Narrow Sea and Baelor Targaryen has a last, desperate stand against Bittersteel at Riverrun. House Martell is divided as half flee into exile and half go into hiding in Dorne. [[Quelling the Kraken|'Quelling the Kraken]] * 197 AC: '''After Lord Paramount Dagon Greyjoy opportunistically raided the Westerlands during the war, Daemon knew that he would have to punish him to ensure his house’s legitimacy. His Grace personally led the army that smashed the gates of Pyke and brought Dagon Greyjoy’s lifeless body out of the castle itself. His actions ensured the support of House Lannister and made many of the defeated lords realize that House Blackfyre was here to stay. '''The Great Spring Sickness * 210 AC: 'Sickness took Westeros by storm during 210 AC. The Great Spring Sickness spread through the entire realm, ravaging all areas except for the Vale and Dorne. King Daemon I died during the outbreak, and his death is publically blamed on the plague to avoid a scandal. Daemon II takes the Iron Throne and rules wisely, significantly decreasing the severity of the sickness. During this chaotic time, the Martells who remained behind revealed themselves and overthrew House Yronwood, taking back Dorne in the process. King Daemon II allowed it, as he could spare the men necessary. 'The Revenge of R'hllor * 219AC-224AC '- The Revenge of R'hllor, more formally known as ''Burning Decay by healers and maesters, was a disease epidemic that affected much of western Essos between 219AC-224AC. The Revenge of R'hllor name comes from the long-standing belief that the disease was a curse released upon Essos by the Red God following the formation of the new town of Mantalos, south of Pentos. Built around a glimmering oily-black rock fallen from the sky, the settlement became the home of the Church of Starry Wisdom in western Essos, which has grown to be the second most popular religion amongst the Free Cities, after R'hllor, particularly so in Pentos. An intense rivalry has formed between the two faiths, and as Pentos was the first of the Free Cities to report the disease, there are those whom claim it is penance for their misguided beliefs. [[Bloodraven Rebellion|'''Bloodraven Rebellion]] * 224 AC - 225 AC: 'In the years following the end of the Targaryen regime and the beginning of Blackfyre’s reign, the Targaryens boiled away in anger, left to plot for vengeance in Essos. King Maekar Targaryen journeyed between the Free Cities, court to court, seeking an army to take back what was rightfully his. Bloodraven continued to manipulate his crows who remained loyal to the Targaryen cause. It was only with the rise of Haegon Blackfyre that Bloodraven saw an opportunity to strike. Using a loan from the Iron Bank and promissory notes and promises of titles, Maekar summoned many mercenaries and bought a fleet to strike King’s Landing hard and fast while Bloodraven used subterfuge to stoke the flames of rebellion. [[War of the Wicked|'The War of the Wicked]] * 225 AC - 227 AC: 'After the death of Aerys I Blackfyre, a period of chaos swept over Westeros. A succession crisis, known today as the War of the Wicked, erupted. In the end, Daena Blackfyre sat the throne as the first Lady Protector of the Realm. 'The Clash of Fire and Stars * 232AC: In response to the growing presence of the Church of Starry Wisdom in the western Free Cities, most noticeably Pentos and the newly formed town of Mantalos, the Triarchs sent a force to sack the town, following pressure from the followers of the Lord of Light, who saw the unfamiliar and supposedly sinister religion as a direct threat to their own. As the High Priest of the Temple proclaimed that followers of the Church were servants of the Great Other, the Triarchs found themselves forced to respond, and hired the Company of the Cat to destroy the church to appease the residents of the city. [[The War of Unification|'The' War of Unification]] * 244 AC - 247 AC: 'Brynden Rivers, knowing that an invasion of Westeros was doomed to failure, decides that creating a kingdom in Essos is what will make House Targaryen prosper. Whilst on a contract for the Free City of Tyrosh, he helps stage a coup that ousts the magister and sets up a puppet Triarchy. Proclaiming the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, he sets out to conquer the other two cities. Myr falls the next year, and the Iron Throne realises that if they do nothing, they will soon have a hostile, powerful force very near to them. 'The Scouring of Ny Sar * 268AC: On a routine surveying mission along the Noyne in the river galley Flame of the West, ''Norvoshi Captain Viggo Vortyris is set upon by bandits that had claimed the ruined city of Ny Sar for their own. Seeking help from Qohor, the two Free Cities utilise the nearby khalasar of Khal Viqallo to cleanse the ruins of their inhabitants. 'The War of the Red Rhoyne' * '''269 AC - 270 AC: '''With the passing of Aurion Targaryen, the Qohor-Norvos alliance attempts to exploit the perceived weaknesses of the new Bloodraven and finally break the Targaryen's hold on the Disputed Land. Ultimately, this had the opposite effect and provided the Kingdom of the Three Daughters with some much needed legitimacy. [[Durran's Defiance|'Durran's Defiance']] * '''270 AC: '''After murdering his twin brother Aenys, Mad King Maelys dives into a pit of inescapable malfeasance. After demanding too many heads, and after taking the head of Axel Baratheon, Durran Baratheon raises his banners in rebellion. House Blackfyre became fractured, and soon, the realm. '''Rising Faith' * 275 AC: 'Unbeknownst to both the Hand and the Regent, the High Septon announced that any of the exiled faithful in Westeros would be forgiven by the Faith of all crimes. All they would have to do is renounce the Targaryens and return to Westeros to take shelter in the Faith. This caused chaos in both Westeros and Essos as small skirmishes lit up in Westeros and Essos alike. Followers of the Faith of the Seven became invigorated, wanting nothing more than to rid the realm of heresy. The Blackfyres became worried that their authority and power might be waning, and the Targaryens became more worried about mass desertion by their main source of power. The issue simmered for the time being, but many of the wise know that drastic action needs to be taken in order to stop this before blood is shed. [[Duel of the Dragons|'Duel of the Dragons]] * 276 AC: 'Sparked by a single comment made by Maegor Targaryen, the Duel of the Dragons commences when House Rogare learns of a plot by Bloodraven Maekar Targaryen to finally take Lys. House Rogare pleas to the Iron Throne and King Daemon III agrees to assist Lys and prevent House Targaryen from gaining the crucial island. Though short, the conflict was exceptionally bloody and saw a striking amount of important figures from Westeros & Essos alike perish. 'Battle for Dustspear * 278AC: '''Captain Maron Martell had made Dustspear his base of operations. Morgan and his men moved in and repaired the place into a useable keep, while also constructing a series of tunnels in which to hide their stolen treasures underground. For years, the pirates grew wealthy off of raids on the merchant ships that crossed the Narrow Sea in both directions. Since Dorne was still a relatively new addition to the Seven Kingdoms, all of her most longstanding and lucrative trading partners had been the Free Cities of Essos, and it was Dorne’s prosperity that suffered most at the hands of Maron Martell. Eventually, the ruler of Dorne was through tolerating the existence of the Pirate Lord and gathered a sizeable fleet to seize the island, giving command to Ser Oberyn Dalt of Lemonwood, who sailed on his flagship, ''Lucky Lemon ''to end the reign of the Pirate Lord, once and for all. Category:Wars and Battles Battle of Lotus Port * '''281 AC: '''Taking place in the Fourth Moon of 281 AC, the Battle of Lotus Port was the final and costliest battle of the Ironborn war in the Summer Islands, resulting in the loss of many ships, men and four important Ironborn Lords and Captain's in the battle. The battle was fought against the Child-Queen Xhalaa Raaso following the Battle of Last Lament. The Battle of Lotus Port began in the morning, with the Ironborn vanguard taking heavy losses, killing Yggon Wynch in the initial clash. The Ironborn Center fared better under the command of Harlik Greyjoy, the young hero of the Iron Islands, who shattered Xolor Raaso's center and swung around to crush the Rear and turning face to smash the vanguard. In the rear, both Maron Martell and Dagon Goodbrother went down with their ships, but were rescued from the waters. Gelmarr Sharp took command and with the help of Harlik Greyjoy, sent the Summer Islander's running. On land, Carron Botley, Veron Greyjoy, and Harren Goodbrother led the siege, with the aid of many other Ironborn Lords such as Aeron Greyjoy and Tris Blacktyde. During the battle on land Harren Goodbrother, Veron Greyjoy and Carron Botley, failed to make a break through, however Arryk Merlyn broke down the gates, giving his life in the process. Carron Botley was pierced by a spear and slain, along with his cousin Veron Greyjoy. Following heavy losses, the Ironborn took the city, and under the command of Tristifer Blacktyde began to loot and pillage and slaughter the city, until Lord Blacktyde called them off. The Child-Queen took her own life rather than be captured. Siege of Highgarden * '''281 AC: '''The Siege of Highgarden that Daemon Blackfyre wanted to start soon turned into a battle. As he met with Lord Peake to discuss the future of the siege, Lord Damion Fossoway announced his presence loudly from theb hill. His banners flew proudly in the wind and his trumpets blew loudly. Afterwards, the singers varied on the reasons that Fossoway charged down the hill. Some say it was a simmering hatred of the young king that caused him to attack, a few claimed it was part of a conspiracy Garth Tyrell made before his premature death, but many sing that when Lord Damion looked down upon the ruins of the great Hedge Maze of Highgarden and the smoke that covered the valley, his heart wept and he made a solemn vow to protect those who needed it, even if it cost him his life. He ordered the charge, and down they went into history. The battle itself was a rather unimportant affair. Fossoway simply did not have the numbers to face down the thousands that Daemon commanded. The young king himself plunged right into the heart of the enemy vanguard, hacking at foes left and right before being thrown from his horse and continuing the fight on foot. Lord Damion Fossoway died the way he tried to live his life: as a hero. Seeing the king and a chance to end this conflict right then, the lord leveled his lance and tried to drive it right through Daemon's heart. Before he could, Ser Jeor Mormont of the Kingsguard rode in front of him, blocking the lance with his own horse and body, which shattered his ribs and pierced his lungs. The Harrying of Myr '''281 AC: Lord Protector Maekar Targaryen, Archon Vogan Nestoris, and Minister of War Tregar Drahar raised 43,000 men from Tyrosh and Myr, along with a godly number of sellswords. Confident in their commanders, their numerical superiority, and their cause, the Targaryen host assembled on the field before Myr. Lord Protector Maekar rode in the vanguard with his nephew, Brynden Targaryen, along with much of the Onyx Legion and its commanders. Drahar, one of the greatest commanders in Essos, commanded the center. The rearguard came under the command of Archon Nestoris. The Seven Pointed Uprising * 281 AC: '''After the arrival of Lucifer Uller and his large religious mob outside the gates of Kings Landing, demanding to see Lord Darklyn, the High Septon came out to meet Lord Uller with nineteen men. The mob attacked the High Septon. While the High Septon escaped with his life, fifteen of his men were trampled, Matt the Gold Cloak captured(though regrettably released later on.) Lord Uller remained outside the city, but it was too late. As the unrest spread, near half the city of Kings Landing broke into a fearsome riot, looting, murdering, pillaging freely. In response to the this, Ser Harras Flowers and Ser Arthur Osgrey of the Kingsguard escorted Queen Aemma Arryn to Maegors Holdfast, and with Aemond Blackfyre, lead the army of Gold Cloaks against the rioters. Prince Aemond began with a furious charge, driving out from each street the peasants. As they were pushed back, they began to clout in Flea Bottom, joining together for one final battle. Siege of Myr * '''281 AC: '''With the loss of Myr, House Targaryen surrendered any claim they had on the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Vogan Nestoris cemented his rule over the same, and would over the coming days set to wiping out the entirety of those noble houses that had stood against him-- only the Nohiar family would survive. As the smoke of the sacrificial pyres cleared, messages would go out to the other free cities in a call for fealty. Vogan had officially reorganized the Three Daughters into the First Tyroshi Empire, and named himself Supreme Chancellor. Battle of Kayce * '''281 AC: Lord Lancel Kenning ordered his men to sally forth from the gates of Kayce, and they arranged themselves opposite of House Farman's host. Lord Lancel had a numerical advantage at the outset, and lead the battle from the vanguard. This would prove to be a costly decision-- at first shock, Lord Lancel fell to a Farman spear. His van, leaderless, routed in short order. * In the center and rear, things went better. Despite the loss of their lord, the Kenning men fought tenaciously. Even so, they slowly lost ground. The center broke, and sighting this Ser Dickon Ironbreaker sounded the retreat from the Kenning rear. As they broke contact with the Farman host, the Kennings were cut off. Surrounded, battered, and without hope of victory, Ser Dickon struck his banners and surrendered.Category:Essos The Black Salt War * '''282 AC: '''Upon Daena Bittersteel and Rhaegar Bittersteel being found guilty of regicide for the murder of Queen Daenerys Blackfyre, King Daemon III Blackfyre announces that Lord Conrad Frey is to be named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. After a council was called (preceding the announcement) by Axel Tully that involved various Riverlords, Axel, and Aren Bracken attended a feast at Raventree Hall, the home of House Blackwood at the behest of Lord Brynden Blackwood. During the feast, Lord Brynden was made aware of Conrad's promotion to Lord Paramount, and promptly ordered the slaughter of Axel Tully, Aren Bracken, and the attending rebels. This slaughter, called the Black Feast, is where the war earns its name; The Black Salt War -- for the desecration of guest rights. Upon learning of the slaughter, House Tully and Bracken rose up together against House Frey and thus the crown in rebellion. Category:Westeros